But I'm a Prom Candidate!
by Minosu
Summary: Following the plot of "But I'm a Cheerleader!", Krista can't possibly be gay! Her favorite color is pink, she has a boyfriend... SHE'S A PROM CANDIDATE. Begins with Krista x Reiner, but very quickly becomes YumiKuri. Slow first couple of chapters, but soon picks up.


Krista sat near the leaking window, trying her best to ignore health class. She felt so unenthused by this week's lesson plan. The teacher, Mr. Shadis, was flipping through a slideshow on the smartboard, full of male genitalia. Penises everywhere. She made sure to pretend to pay attention anytime he turned around to address the class, but whenever he turned back to the blackboard to write something with his chalk, she immediately lost interest in his lecture on ejaculation, turning her attention back to the dribbling April rain outside. The girls' track team was running laps on the field outside, their white uniform shirts soaked by the rain. Their shirts were see-through at this point, and Krista could see their boobs, softly bouncing up and down in their colorful bras, jiggling every time their feet touched the grou-

"_MISS LENZ_" Mr. Shadis interjected, his rough and grumbling voice cutting through her thoughts. She snapped to attention. "Since you're paying such heed to this lesson, surely you should know exactly where the vans deferens is located in the penis! Come circle it for the class." Laughing at having caught her slacking off, he pointed the marker for the smartboard at her. Humiliated, she rose from her seat. Her classmates snickered as she approached the board, bewildered and wondering what the heck she could circle to make it look like she had been paying attention like a good student. Krista tried to buy herself some time by fixing her hair bow, scanning the room for any indication on what the hell a vans deferens is, growing redder by the second. She took a plunge, circling a random place on the board. Her classmates rolled their eyes and the teacher chuckled. "Nice try Lenz." Krista went back to her seat, trying her best not to look discouraged and smoothing her knee-length skirt. "You, Bodt. Your turn. I bet you know." Mr. Shadis called as he waved him up to the front.

The most obviously gay boy in Krista's class rose from his seat, his freckles glowing with shame. She felt sorry for him, people seemed to talk behind his back a lot, despite the fact that incredibly well-liked overall. The kids in the seats in front of Krista whispered, smirking. "Yeah, of course Marco's gonna know. He's done plenty of out of class study on this." Marco circled the map of the penis without looking up, immediately circling back to his seat and refusing to look at anyone.

Mr. Shadis clapped. "THERE we go, Bodt. Thanks for being such a team player." The picked up the pointer stick to gesture to where Marco had circled. "THAT is the vans deferens. This concludes our lesson on the penis." Shrilly, the bell rang, to announce the end of health class. "When I see you tomorrow, we will be going over the vagina." The students quickly packed up their belongings, trying to make a hasty exit so they could chat in the halls with their friends for as long as possible, as teenagers do. "Bodt, see me after class."

Marco looked over at Krista, making her the first person he's shared eye contact with for this entire class period. She picked up her books, trying to give him a kind, pitying look. She really did feel bad that everyone knew he was gay. Almost anyone could tell, from the way he looked glazily at boys, like they lit up the world. Krista left the classroom, hurrying to her next class.

In the hall, she was stopped by her boyfriend, Reiner. He was a hulking, massive man, for being just 18.

"Hey, cutie. Where are you going so fast?" He leaned against the wall. It was obvious that he had been in a hurry to meet her, as it looked like his papers were crammed into his backpack haphazardly. "Did you hear that we both got nominated for Prom Court?"

Krista quietly cursed herself for not being faster. "Really? I'm so honored!" She said, smiling politely. Krista hadn't heard the announcement. She was only a sophomore, so it was very shocking that she was voted up so quickly. "I should probably get to home economics, Reiner…" It's not that she was irritated, she was just hoping to get past him. It was like he seeked her out between every class.

"It's adorable how dedicated you are." He took off his letterman's jacket, draping it across her shoulders. "If you're already going to be near the ovens, why not bake me some cookies while you're in class, eh?" He smarmed. He tried using the sleeves of his jacket to reel Krista into a kiss. In a response of panic, she ducked under his gigantic shoulder and sprinted to class to avoid the kiss, leaving him awkwardly holding he sleeves of his jacket in the middle of the hall.

"Sorry, Reiner, I just realized how soon class is starting! Bye, see you later!" She waved, escaping. They had been together for about three weeks, but she wasn't really ready to call it love. Krista felt vaguely guilty, considering how lucky she was to date someone like Reiner. He was a senior and very highly revered by just about everyone at school, madly popular among the girls. To be truthful, she honestly thought her relationship with him is what got her nominated for dance royalty. She hurried to home economics, greeting the group she baked with. "Good afternoon!"

They smiled warily at Krista. "Hey, Krista, we were just deciding… should we cook bratwurst or tacos today?"

Krista pondered. Bratwurst was too crackly, and she'd never really liked the texture. "Oooh, definitely tacos!" They all exchanged glances, and stifled laughter.

"Whatever you say!" The classmates got up, frying the meat, rolling the tortillas. Half an hour later, they lounged in the dining area of the home economics classroom, eating what they'd cooked.

Krista was licking the sour cream out of the shells on her plate, and could feel her teammates staring at her. The bell rang again, and class was over. Krista practically skipped out the door, ready to go home already. Reiner would always drive her, which was so nice of him.

Walking slowly and carefully, she made her way to his car, trying not to walk too fast or else she would beat him there and have to wait. "Hey, there's my princess!" She heard from his car. Good, he was there first.

"Hello, how was your last class?" She asked Reiner politely.

"It wasn't too interesting. Hop in." Krista got into his car, sitting up straight and ladylike in the passenger seat. He had such a nice car, it was a red Spyder with one of those really pretty hula-girl bobble dolls on the dashboard. The drive was silent and uncomfortable. She stared at the gorgeous figurine the entire way home, admiring how pretty the doll was as her body ebbed and swayed with Reiner's driving, finally jerking into her driveway. Reiner looked over at her, noticing her transfiction with the bobble doll. "Krista, I…" He started. She looked up with wide blue eyes. "…Never mind. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Reiner! See you!" Krista bounced into her house, waving to her father, who ignored her, cocking an eyebrow as he read the newspaper, circling various ads, while Krista could be heard clamboring up the stairs. She pushed open the door to her bedroom, tossing her bag onto her bed and falling there herself. Krista's blush pink bedroom's walls glowed with pictures of cute girls on posters and magazines, taped to the ceiling.

Snuggled up in her bed, Krista immediately felt sleepy, exhausted after a long day of running around. Krista began thinking of prom dresses… should she go for a nice, classic pastel A line, or a bright, puffy ball gown? She yawned, ready to take a nap, the last thing she saw before she fell asleep was the beautiful figures of the model posters on her ceiling, leaving her feeling contented and dreamy as they always do.

/

That was chapter 1! It will pick up soon, I promise. Thank you for reading!


End file.
